


With Thy Blood

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Evil, Evil Intent, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Major Character Injury, Other, Pureblood Supremacy, Rituals, Sad Ending, Selfishness, Spells & Enchantments, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: The Parkinson line of Purebloods is dying out. Pansy enacts a ritual of evil intent to bring fresh blood into the line to keep it from dying out.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	With Thy Blood

My prompts for this Roll-A-Drabble-A-Thon were Pansy Parkinson, Darcy Lewis, and Ancient Blood, written for the Marvelously Magical Community 2019.

With Thy Blood 

The witch released the herbs into the pond, gazing up into the full moon above, then knelt in the cold mud and plucked the silver dagger from the makeshift stick and stone altar.

Intoning, “With this blade, I free thee, my heart, my spirit, to find that which has eluded my family for so long. Come to me, ancient one, blood of my blood, heart of my heart. Find me, that I may harbor you within me, complete the circle of life, re-ignite the flame of purity that has died out from our line.”

With a gasp, she sliced the tip of the blade across her palm, squeezing it into a fist and allowing it to drip into the pond, waves beginning to form as the droplets elicited a ripple, then a merry bubble, then a roiling froth at the center.

Pansy stood, dropping the dagger, and stripped from the thin, sheer gown she wore, presenting her naked glory to the woods and the beasts and the spirits gathered before her in witness to the sacrifice.

A wail erupted from the dark-haired witch’s throat, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she was invisibly raised from the ground, arms spread to either side, hands up in supplication to olde, darke gods of yore.

A silvery-black mist rose from out of the witch’s gaping mouth, coalescing into a ball of energy and zipping away at the speed of light, away from the English bog towards the foreign shore where it’s unaware target laughed and played games with friends.

\--

What a fun night this had been! 

Darcy joked with Jane, Erik, and Thor as they wrapped up a Monopoly marathon. Gods, she hadn’t laughed so hard in her entire life! Thor was a hoot, Janey, her bestie, and Erik like the Father she had never known, all gathered together like old times, just the four of them.

Janey was sweeping crumbs into the small trash, Thor dutifully vacuuming under the table, and Erik leaned back against the couch cushions, snoring lightly. Darcy smiled fondly at him, putting the small pieces away and sorting the money and properties into the correct piles, right side up. Janey was a DEMON about keeping her house perfectly neat and tidy, including her possessions.

Jane and Thor exchanged light banter, and Darcy sighed. It had been a perfect night. She wished all nights could end like this one.

One moment she was sorting the twenty-dollar fake bills, the next grasping her chest and gasping, choking on her own blood as agony shot through her, an agonizing pain pierced her heart as it burst open. 

Just like that, a great gash opened in her chest and she died almost instantly, her warm, pumping blood pooling over the Monopoly box and all of its contents, her body slumping forward, the twenties spilling from her hands and fluttering to the floor before Jane and Thor even had a chance to react.

Thor dropped the vacuum, Jane screamed, and Erik startled awake, shocked at the gory scene in front of him.

The trio desperately tried to stem the tide of blood that had already slowed, to administer CPR and call 911, but sadly, their vibrant young friend was already lost, her stolen, angry spirit rising from her body invisibly and hurtling out over the Atlantic at incredible speeds.

\--

The silvery-black ball appeared once more in the bog, with a bright, pure white light writhing inside of it, squirming and wiggling to escape, a thin voice wailing from within.

The ball zipped into Pansy’s open mouth and down her throat, settling into her abdomen, and a powerful rush of wind exploded from her core, driving any witnesses away from her as animals and spirits panicked and fled, recognizing the dire evil that had been invoked.

A deadly silence enveloped the bog, the witch falling face-first into the muck, where she came to, sputtering and gasping, spitting pond water out of her face.

When she was able to stand, she summoned her wand and cleaned herself, then closed her eyes and turned her face up to the moon.

Oh yes, there it was, deep inside.

Her womb pulsed with new life, and slowly, ever so slowly, her stomach expanded until she looked about six months pregnant and could feel the feisty female infant kicking within.

Pleased, exhausted, she gently cradled her stomach and whispered, “Welcome, little one. You are the new life of the Parkinson line. Thank you for your humble sacrifice. Your new life will be much more worthy than the one you led before as a filthy Muggle. I have made you whole once more.”

She tiredly mounted her broom, satisfied she’d completed her dastardly mission successfully, and slowly flew back to the darkened family estate to wait, and birth a new heir to the Parkinson line, so it would live on in purity for eternity.


End file.
